


Full Agency

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [250]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: drabble where klaus is an athlete and caroline his agent?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [250]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Full Agency

Groggy, Klaus awoke slowly, painfully. His eyes blinked open to find fluorescent lights streaming down on the sterile, white hospital room. Even if he wanted to move in his state, he couldn’t - not with his leg strapped to prevent movement, braced with the many bandages his surgery required.

“ _Fucking_ knees,” he groaned to himself. “It’s always the knee.”

“Not to wear the agent hat in here, but at least it wasn’t your pretty face.” His head flopped the other way, and he grimaced as Caroline leaned forward to pet his surely disgusting hair. “I can still get you work with that face.”

That made him smile, if a bit morosely. “Careful with the sweet talk, love, I’m taken.”

She grinned, softly kissing his cheek. “Lucky girl,” she teased, frowning at his wince of pain. “The doctor said it went well, and the nurse told me the team physio has already been in touch for the treatment plan. Sounds like they want to get you healthy and back on the pitch in record time.”

Pouting, he tilted his chin up for a real kiss. “I wasn’t thrilled about getting benched for this, but I thought I would at least get a few months of spoiled recuperation at home.”

“I’ll spoil you plenty,” she promised, kissing him again for good measure. “And your contract allows for a negotiated start date post-injury, so you’re not leaving our bed until I say you’re good and ready.”

He chuckled as she squeezed his hand, and he brought the back of hers to his lips. “Why doesn’t everyone marry their agent? It’s truly the full package service.”

She tapped his nose in admonishment. “If anything, I’m the one that married you. Most marriages are fifty-fifty, but I’m getting sixty percent out of this deal.”

“Worth every penny, sweetheart.”


End file.
